Hawaiian Holiday
by sibunian
Summary: The sequel to 'Living in a Kind of Hell' includes the same pairings as the last one but this one is based more on fabina! includes patrome, amfie, mack and a jealous revenge seeking Joy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people this is the sequel to 'Living In a Kind of Hell' and this one is based more around fabina but contains all of the couples from the last one! Recap: the residents of house of anubis are going on a trip to Hawaii!**_

_**Me: I don't own hoa!**_

_**Mara: you got that right!**_

_**Me: on with the story!**_

After the residents of Anubis house packed all of their things they had two days to wait until their holiday in Hawaii! They were all thinking of what they would do during this holiday some wanted to go surfing, some sightseeing, some swimming and some of them(Alfie and Jerome) wanted to do what they usually do; cause trouble.

They were in the living room talking about what they wanted to do and just glad to be getting away from Victor especially Jerome, since his parents never picked him up at the holidays he was always stuck at the house with Trudy and Mr. Grouchy...

"I'm so excited!" Amber squealed for the fiftieth time in the last hour.

"Amber stop saying that it's really annoying!" Patricia groaned.

"I can't help it! It's the first summer ever we all get to be together and better yet it's in Hawaii!" She squealed again.

"Amber we are excited," Nina smiled.

"Yeah, but you're all just sat there being boring," Amber complained sitting down.

"We're talking about what we're going to do at Hawaii how is that boring?" Fabian asked.

"You could be squealing with me!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber that's not fun it's kinda annoying," Patricia said.

"Babe I have to agree," Alfie sighed.

"I know none of us really like Joy but where is she?" Mick asked.

"Does she know about Hawaii?" Mara also asked.

"I'm here and yeah I know about Hawaii and if I were you guys I'd sleep with one. Eye. Open." She said eyeing all of them. "Especially you two," She said pointing at Nina and Patricia.

"I get me Joy but why Nina?" Patricia asked.

"She's with Fabian," Joy said and flashed a smile at Fabian who only frowned at her.

"Joy, I love Nina," Fabian said.

"Whatever," Joy said and walked out of the room.

"Well the only downside to this holiday is Joy," Amber said.

"Alfie what are you doing?" Jerome asked looking at Alfie, who was on his computer, eyes popping out of his head.

"Yeah boo what's up?" Amber asked.

"There have been said to be sights of aliens in Hawaii!" He exclaimed "I need to pack my alien protection gear!" And with that he was off.

"Ugh we won't be able to get through any security with all his alien gear they will search him for sure and maybe all of us!" Jerome complained.

"We will have to get up even earlier!" Amber complained "It takes time to get this" she motioned to herself.

"Okay Amber," Nina laughed "What time is the flight anyway?"

"Seven in the morning but we also have to travel on a coach down to London at two o'clock in the morning because it takes four hours to get to London from Liverpool leaving us one hour to check in at the airport!" Amber explained.

"Okay," They all chorused.

*Two days later half one in the morning*

Everyone in Anubis house where getting ready for the journey to London and then the plane ride from London to Hawaii! They had a quick breakfast before heading outside where their coach that Mr. Millington had provided would pick them up he had insisted they not be on a bus full of strangers. After five minutes of waiting in the cold dreary English weather at two o'clock in the morning it finally came.

"Ms. Millington," The driver said.

"Hello Euston these are my friends," Amber smiled gesturing to the other residents "Oh and that's Joy," She gestured to Joy on the end.

"Well nice to meet you, we best be off," He smiled they all got onto the coach it was fabulous inside it was more like a limousine it had seats around the edge of the coach and in the middle there was a huge coffee table and towards the back there was a small bathroom sealed off and a two mini fridges.

"Woah this is the fanciest coach ever!" Mick exclaimed.

"Totally," Nina smiled taking a seat, Fabian sat next to Nina and Mick sat next to Fabian and then Mara next to Mick, across from them there was Amber across from Nina and Alfie across from Fabian, Jerome across from Mick and Patricia across from Mara. Joy sat on one of the seats at the edge of Nina, Fabian, Mick and Mara as far away as she could get from the others.

"I'm so glad I get to spend my holiday with all of you!" Amber squealed.

"I just can't believe your parents are paying for all of us," Nina smiled.

"Yeah my parents..." Amber said.

"You paid!" Nina accused.

"No everyone's parents paid..." Amber said.

"So my Gran paid?" Nina asked.

"No, Fabian's parents," Amber blurted.

"Amber!" Fabian scolded.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Fabian why didn't you tell me?" Nina asked.

"Because you would've said that it was too much!" Fabian replied.

"Wait so you all knew about the trip for ages and just got Trudy to say Mr. Millington payed for us all when really everyone's parents paid?" Nina asked.

"Yes," Amber smiled.

"And Fabian it is too much! Way too much!" Nina said.

"My parents didn't mind, they really want to meet you," Fabian smiled.

"But still..." Nina said.

"Nina it's fine really," Fabian said.

"Fine..." Nina grumbled then leant up and kissed Fabians cheek.

"You could pay it off in kisses," Fabian suggested.

"Maybe," Nina smirked and kissed his cheek again.

Meanwhile with the recently formed Patrome and Alfie there was an entirely different conversation going on.

"If you're gonna prank people don't make it obvious you don't want to be banned from another country," Patricia sighed.

"Where only banned from Belgium because Mr. Sweet told the hotel manager what we did and he called the cops that one school trip..." Jerome mumbled.

"Where also banned from Russia, France, most of Spain and Germany!" Alfie added.

"Ugh you two are unbelievable," Patricia mumbled but really she was thinking this 'There goes the honeymoon in France' Even though she was dating Jerome she would never admit that she wanted to marry him!

"No only, you are banned from France I had nothing to do with that explosion..." Jerome said 'Honeymoon in France is back on!' Patricia thought.

"Hey everyone let's play a game!" Amber exclaimed.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Please can we play truth or dare," Amber pouted.

"Fine," They grumbled as Amber clapped her hand.

"We'll go around in a circle! Nina truth or dare?" Amber asked.

"Since we're on a coach there can't be that many dares so dare," Nina replied.

"Hmm Kiss Fabian on the lips for two minutes!" Amber squealed.

"Amber that's not a very good dare you always do that for me," Nina said.

"You two never kiss in public only on the cheek now kiss!" Amber commanded Nina turned to Fabian and kissed him on the lips Fabian deepened the kiss and Nina tangled her hands in his hair and he snaked him arms around there waste they had been kissing for ten minutes and Amber had been yelling for them to stop for the last five when they finally broke apart everyone sighed.

"That was gross!" Jerome yelled.

"Oh shut it, Fabian truth or dare?" Nina asked.

"Truth," Fabian replied.

"Did you ever date Joy?" Nina asked.

"Nope she always fancied me though..." Fabian replied "Mick truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mick replied happily.

"Go into the mini fridge find a frozen pizza and eat it cold!" Fabian demanded, Mick got up and surely enough found a frozen pizza and ate it.

"This tastes awful!" Mick mumbled. "Mara truth or dare?" He asked still eating the pizza.

"Dare," She said hesitantly.

"HELP ME EAT THIS PIZZA!" Mick exclaimed, Mara got up and started to help eat the pizza.

"Eww... It is awful... Patricia-" Mara got cut off.

"Dare," Patricia said not letting her finish.

"I dare you too..." Mara said and thought.

"Ugh I pick truth," Patricia said knowing she would be waiting awhile for Mara.

"Who do you want to marry?" Mara asked taking another bit from the pizza.

"Jerome," she mumbled.

"AWW!" Amber squealed.

"Jerome truth or dare," Patricia asked.

"Dare," He smirked.

"I dare you to show your butt out of the window," Patricia smirked, as Jerome's smirk faded he stood up and reluctantly pulled only the back part of his pants down for ten seconds then pulled them back up.

"Alfie," Jerome growled not even asking the question.

"Truth," He smiled.

"How long have you had a crush on Amber before you got together?" He asked.

"Five years," Alfie said only for Amber to kiss his cheek.

"Amber truth or dare?" Alfie asked.

"Neither where here Heathrow airport!" Amber squealed as the coach came to a stop.

_**There you go I told you I might update later today :D how was it please review! If you haven't read my other story you might want to btw!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people of Earth Thanks for the review and to keekee4ever this will be where Joy tries to get Fabian and Jerome...**_

_**Me: I do not own house of Anubis, twilight and harry potter!**_

The members of Anubis house got through the security easily well easily for everyone but Alfie...

"What is this?" A security officer asked holding a strange shaped metal object.

"Oh that's my alien detector it detects aliens! You know there have been tons of Alien sightings in Hawaii," Alfie exclaimed.

"Oh... Well..." The security officer replied awkwardly.

"Now may I please board my plane?" Alfie asked getting annoyed.

"Oh ermm... yes go ahead," The security officer said gesturing towards the boarding tunnel where his friends where waiting.

"Honestly Alfie," Amber complained.

"What?" Alfie asked completely oblivious to what she meant.

"Never mind," She sighed she looked down at her ticket it read 'Millington party seat 5A first class' She remembered Nina telling her that she had seat 5B, the seats were in two's because it was first class and that's when Amber had a sudden idea.

'It's for their own good they need to get out of their shyness stage,' Amber thought running up to Fabian.

"Hey Fabian," She smiled.

"Hi Amber," Fabian smiled back.

"How are you and Nina?" Amber asked.

"Great, Nina's Great no scratch that Nina's _amazing_!" He exclaimed.

"Oh that's nice... do you mind swapping seats I hate a window seat?" She asked.

"Umm sure..." He replied he began to fumble around in his pockets until he found it and swapped with Amber.

'Ugh I love window seats,' Amber thought slowing down to talk to Alfie. When she boarded the plane she went to her new seat which was now next to Mick.

"What are you doing here Millington?" Mick asked "Fabian told me he had the seat next to me,"

"I switched seats," She replied.

"This better not be you trying to get us together again," Mick sighed.

"Of course not! Besides I have Alfie now, I just did it so he could sit next to Nina," Amber smirked.

"But they are already together," Mick said looking questionably Amber.

"So that they can get out of the shy stage and start snogging in public," Amber explained.

"Okay?" Mick said still looking confused.

Meanwhile Fabian had found his seat and had settled into it when Nina sat down unaware of his presence.

"Hi Nina," Fabian smiled causing Nina to jump.

"Fabian you scared me!" Nina exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too," He laughed.

"Sorry... I thought you said you had the seat next to Mick?" Nina asked.

"Amber swapped something about not wanting a window seat..." Fabian replied.

"Wait does that say 'Millington Airways' on the wing?" Nina asked.

"Yeah... Amber got a private jet and didn't tell us..." Fabian said.

"That explains why we didn't have to pay for luggage allowance, we were the only ones to board the plane and why she didn't let us hear when she told the lady at the desk our flight..." Nina mumbled.

"Yeah I guess..." Fabian said. "You know how I said my parents payed for your flight?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe they did that!" Nina exclaimed.

"They didn't pay for it I did... I just didn't want you to get mad then not get on the plane..." Fabian admitted.

"What? Fabian that's crazy it must have cost you a fortune! Yet it's sweet," Nina smiled and kissed Fabians cheek.

"You can pay me off in kisses like I said..." Fabian said leaning in.

"Attention this is the captain speaking you are flying on Millington Airways and in a private jet please put your seatbelts on and prepare for takeoff," The captain announced.

"Ugh," Fabian sighed 'we always get interrupted...' Fabian thought putting his seatbelt on.

After climbing to a certain altitude the plane levelled out and the green light saying you can move around the plane came on when another announcement came over the speaker.

"Attention Passengers! Usually you would stop at America and go to Hawaii from there but because we are in a private jet we will go straight there," The captain announced.

"So Fabian as you where saying I have to pay you off in kisses?" Nina asked smiling they both leant in and kissed, Fabian immediately making it more passionate.

Meanwhile Jerome and Patricia where having their first 'argument' as a couple...

"Harry Potter is way better!" Jerome exclaimed.

"No, no, no, Twilight it better its romance action and mystery," Patricia retorted.

"Yeah the mystery of finding out ones a vampire, ones a werewolf they have a dodgy kid and the girl becomes a vampire, where as Harry Potter has a new mission each year and Robert Pattinson is in one of the Harry Potters," Jerome said.

"How do you know I'm team Edward I might be team Jacob?" Patricia asked.

"You're dating me Trixie and look at me I have Robert Pattinson hair oh and I met him and from then on h started doing his hair like this," Jerome said pointing to his hair.

"Yeah right," Patricia laughed.

"Here is a picture he signed," Jerome said handing Patricia a picture.

"OMG IT'S HIM OMG!" She squealed and kissed Jerome.

Alfie and Mara where sat together and well Alfie was being well Alfie!

"Mara did you know not all aliens are green?" Alfie asked.

"No because aliens don't exist," Mara sighed.

"Did you know Aliens like fried chicken?" He asked.

"Interesting tell me more," Mara said sarcastically reaching into her bag and pulling out a book as Alfie rambled on.

"Mick!" Amber yelled, Mick was playing on his IPod not listening to Amber at all. Amber sighed and took a huge breath.

"MICK!" She yelled again only louder.

"Amber WTF you don't yell in people's ears!" Mick yelled.

"I just wanted to ask you where you got that piece of chewing gum?" She asked.

"Fabian..." Mick grumbled.

"Okay," Amber smiled and walked over to Fabian and Nina where they where sat snogging or 'making out' as Nina would say.

"Awe I just came for some chewing gum but looks like you're 'busy'" Amber giggled.

"Amber," Nina groaned once she pulled away from Fabian.

"I have none left," Fabian said irritated with all the interruptions.

"Well you two can go back to your snogging session," Amber said and walked back to her seat.

"DIE ZOMBIES DIE!" Mick yelled at his phone 'this will be one long flight...' Amber thought she kneeled on her seat and looked behind her at Patricia and Jerome snogging.

"Mara?" Amber asked.

"Yeah?" She wondered.

"Please switch seats," Amber pleaded.

"Thought you'd never ask," Mara sighed and ran away from Alfie.

_**There it is! In the next chapter they reach Hawaii and go into the Millington estate only there is one thing Amber has forgot to tell them... Review to let me know what you think that might be...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people! Thank you to all my amazing reviews! Sorry I am not very good with the description of the beach house but picture your dream beach house and go with that!**_

_**Me: I do not own HOA!**_

_**Rufus: I'll give you the rights if you give me the cup...**_

_**Me: Nothing will make me do that I will NEVER betray sibuna! On with the story!**_

After a very long flight they landed in Hawaii and where in the limousine on the way to the Millington's beach house.

"Hey Nina we have to go shopping together Hawaii has some great fashion!" Amber squealed.

"Amber we have six weeks here before we go back to school I'm sure we'll fit it in," Nina laughed.

"I know," Amber sighed "We can go tomorrow!" Amber clapped.

"Amber I'm already annoyed and considering jumping off the pier," Patricia groaned.

"CHICK FIGHT! CHICK FIGHT! CHICK FIGHT!" Jerome and Alfie chanted.

"Do you want to get out of this limo alive?" Patricia asked Jerome and Alfie.

"Y-yes..." Alfie said hiding behind Amber.

"Then I suggest you shut up!" Patricia yelled.

"Okay, before we reach my holiday home we need to establish the rules," Amber said.

"Okay," Mara said.

"First no food fights..." Amber glared at Jerome and Alfie "No pranks," she glared at them again.

"We promise we won't have any food fights but can't promise we won't prank," Jerome said "Because we will,"

"Whatever, oh and there is one thing I forgot to tell you..." Amber said nervously.

"What is it?" Mick asked.

"You have to share a room with who you are dating... SORRY!" Amber exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Not that we don't want to or anything but what happens if some people break up or have an argument or something!" Mara exclaimed.

"Ugh that won't happen because this will be an amazing holiday!" Amber squealed.

"Where will I sleep?" Joy asked.

"On the couch," Amber said in a 'duh' voice.

"So they all get first class rooms and I get a couch!" Joy complained.

"We didn't want you to come but when my dad was talking to Trudy she insisted you come too so you didn't feel left out," Amber said.

"Like I said you all better sleep with one eye open," Joy said just as the limousine pulled up in front of a huge beach house. At the entrance stood a man with blonde hair and looked a lot like Amber minus the pink.

"Daddy!" Amber squealed running up to the man and hugging him.

"Hello Amber are these your friends?" Amber's dad asked.

"Yes that's Nina, Fabian, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Patricia and Alfie!" Amber squealed.

"Ahem!" Joy coughed.

"Oh and that's Joy the one Trudy insisted on letting come so she didn't feel left out," Amber scoffed.

"It's nice to meet you all, you can call me Anthony my wife-" He got cut off.

"My mum!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yes, as I was saying my wife Isabelle is inside she will show you to your rooms," Mr. Millington smiled and lead them inside. Isabelle and Amber squealed then hugged each other. Amber's mother looked a lot like Amber and had a very similar personality.

"I'll show you all to your rooms I assume you are all dating, and sorry if this is awkward for you but when we bought this place Amber insisted on double beds in every room," Isabelle chuckled.

"She also said for Joy to sleep on the couch but we found a single bed and it's in a spare room we cleaned out but it's not perfect," Anthony smiled.

"Okay so just follow me," Isabelle said leading them up the stairs. After everyone had seen their rooms and had unpacked it was time for lunch.

"This food is better than Trudy's!" Alfie exclaimed stuffing his face.

"Eww Alfie that's gross!" Amber complained.

"Yeah Alfie gross," Jerome said about to flick some food.

"Jerome no food fights," Amber scolded.

"Fine," Jerome grumbled and shoved the food in his mouth.

"So I was thinking after we have eaten we should get changed and head to the beach, what do you think?" Amber asked.

"Sure Amber but how do we get changed?" Nina asked.

"Nina we're not five years old I think we know how to change our clothes," Amber laughed.

"She means how do we get changed in front of the boys," Patricia sighed.

"Each room has a bathroom so girls can get changed in there," Amber smiled.

"Okay," everyone smiled.

After everyone had eaten they went up to their room to change and met up at the patio at the back of the house. _**(AN out fits on my profile)**_

"Hey do you know where you can rent surf boards?" Mick asked Mr. Millington.

"No need to rent there is one in the supply closet," Mr. Millington smiled and gestured to a closet Mick nodded and went in to get a surf board.

"Mick you can't surf," Fabian laughed.

"Yes I can," Mick said running into the ocean and paddling on his surf board he almost stood up when he fell over. He ran back to where the others were on the beach.

"The wind knocked me over," Mick said.

"Yeah sure it did," Jerome laughed.

"This is what you looked like when you fell," Alfie laughed pulling a weird face.

"Shut it Lewis" Mick sneered.

"I told you that you couldn't surf," Fabian smirked.

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try," Mick said.

"I'd rather not," Fabian said.

"Please go up and surf," Nina said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I can surf I just don't want to," Fabian laughed shaking his head.

"Please Fabian," Amber said "Nina will kiss you!"

"I'm not going to go surf just for a kiss Nina can kiss me another time," Fabian said.

"Nope if you don't surf you will never get a kiss from me again!" Nina laughed.

"Fine," Fabian grumbled and took Mick's surfboard he actually managed to stand up and do lots of cool moves before getting pushed under by a wave he walked over to Mick smirking.

"H-how?" Mick asked.

"Like I said I can surf," Fabian sat down next to Nina who kissed his cheek.

"Okay let's go swimming!" Amber exclaimed and pulled Alfie to the ocean the rest of them followed and went into the water and started splashing each other.

"Oh Fabian," Nina called looking for Fabian so she could splash him when suddenly two arms came up behind her and the person kissed her.

"Fabian you scared me," Nina laughed.

"Awe!" Amber smiled.

"Amber!" Nina and Fabian blushed.

Meanwhile Joy was still inside watching them all.

'First I will break up Patricia and Jerome then Fabian and Nina...' She thought after hours of planning the other came back and got changed and ready for supper.

"Hey Joy you weren't at the beach how come?" Amber asked.

"I thought you hated me?" Joy asked.

"I do, but you should still have fun," Amber replied after everyone ate they all went to their rooms.

'Oh no I left my pyjamas in Nina suitcase because I couldn't fit them in my case!' Amber thought she ran over to Nina's room and knocked the door, no answer she decided to go in anyway and saw Nina and Fabian snogging on the bed.

"AHH!" Amber screamed causing them both to jump apart.

"Amber what's up?" Nina asked blushing.

"I came to get my pyjamas I put them in your suit case because I couldn't fit them in," She said and Nina handed her them and Amber ran away giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" Alfie asked as she came back.

"Nina and Fabian snogging on the bed," Amber squealed.

"Oh..." Alfie said "So just snogging?"

"Yes why – Eww Alfie why would you think that!" Amber screamed.

"I don't know..." Alfie sighed.

_**So there it is I re-wrote it five times! Review please! Links to the outfits for the boys and the girls on my profile! (All the outfits but Joys because she wasn't at the beach!) REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people thanks for the reviews I am so sorry I haven't updated I was at my dad's for New Year and I didn't have access to a computer since he was watching magic tricks on his! Yeah my dad's a magician... Anyways hope you had an awesome new year! Getting my house of Anubis cake sorted so yeah...**_

_**Me: I don't own house of Anubis!**_

_**Mick: Can I have some cake? Why did you lock us in your closet?**_

_**Me: I want a ransom of the rights to house of Anubis now shut up! On with the story (no cast members have been captured in the making of this disclaimer)**_

The next day Amber forced Nina, Mara and Amber to go shopping while the boys well you'll find out later...

"Amber we do NOT need new swimsuits!" Patricia complained as Amber was dragging them into a swim suit shop.

"Well then 'Mrs. I'm a Goth and I'm better than everyone else' you don't have to get one then do you?" Amber asked.

Silence.

"Answer me!" Amber yelled.

"It was a rhetorical question," Patricia sighed.

"No it was not a hysterical question now answer me!" Amber demanded.

"Ugh rhetorical means - never mind – I guess I don't have to get one then," Patricia said sighing.

"Thank you," Amber smirked and walked over to a rack with pink bikini's while the other girls waited by the side.

"Let's ditch her," Patricia whispered to Nina and Mara.

"Patricia we can't do that," Mara hissed.

"Why not we _are_ after all going shopping that could be an excuse and let's face it we look like a bunch of _freaks_ just standing here," Patricia retorted.

"Wouldn't she realise if we have no bags and what if she asks to see what we bought, which she will, what then?" Nina asked.

"Well I guess we can say we saw nothing in our interest," Patricia replied dragging them off and yelling to Amber that they were going shopping somewhere else in which Amber clapped and yelled 'that's the spirit!'

"So what _are _we going to do now?" Mara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Walk back to the beach house," Patricia said.

"Yeah what can we do there watch Nina and Fabian being shy and Alfie and Jerome making complete fools out of themselves I'd rather shop," Mara said.

"Hey!" Nina said taking offence "So what if we're shy I hardly see you and Mick together 'always training' but is he _really_ you're not with him half the time!" Nina hissed. Mara gasped.

"Patricia tell Nina I'm right," Mara said.

"Sorry but I kinda agree I mean so what if they're shy at least they act like a real couple you and Mick just have awkward conversations for all you know he could be cheating he might even be cheating on _Joy!_" Patricia pointed out.

"Where is Joy?" Nina asked.

"I don't know and I'm not talking to either of you," Mara said pointing her noise up in the air.

"Why aren't you talking to them Mara?" Amber asked coming round the corner with bags "Thank goodness you waited for me!"

"Because Patricia and Nina think that me and Mick aren't a 'real couple' and that he could be cheating on me and here comes the best bit they think he could be cheating on me with JOY!" Mara yelled sarcastically.

"Who started it?" Amber asked.

"Mara by saying Nina and Fabian are shy then Nina started talking about Mick cheating on her and I agree with Nina..." Patricia said.

"Well Nina and Fabian are shy but I must admit when _I _was with Mick he and I always hung out and you two not so much so I agree with these two..." Amber said walking toward Nina and Patricia.

"Thanks a lot!" Mara cried and ran back to the beach house with the girls running after them.

"Mara no offence but you and Mick haven't got the strongest relationship!" Amber yelled still running when they finally reached the beach house Mara ran upstairs crying and into hers and Mick's room.

"What happened?" Fabian asked blushing.

_*Earlier With the Boys*_

"So Fabian, Amber told me that when she went into yours and Nina's room you two where snogging or as your little girlfriend would say 'making out' on the bed anything happen?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie!" Mick yelled "But now I am intrigued so... Please carry on,"

"Who knew that Campbell knows the word 'intrigued' let alone he can also use it in a sentence! Bravo!" Jerome clapped.

"Shut it Clarke now Rutter spill!" Mick demanded.

"What is this last name day?" Fabian asked.

"No! Now stop changing the subject and spill!" Mick yelled.

"Nothing happened! Nothing at all!" Fabian yelled.

"Awe I was hoping for something I could hold against you," Jerome sighed.

"Ha, Ha," Fabian said sarcastically.

"Well then who knows what I found?" Alfie asked mischievously trying to change the subject.

"What?" All the boys asked.

"Ambers second phone her other one is for ringing people this one has all her text messages and I find this conversation she has been having with Nina very interesting..." Alfie smirked.

"Read it," Jerome commanded. Alfie put on his best girly accent for Amber and a American one for Nina and began;

(**Bold Nina, **_italics Amber)_

"_Hey neens! It is sooo sweet of Fabian to buy your ticket to come here!_

**I know right I still can't believe it!**

_It's like an early honeymoon!_

**Amber...**

_Yeah nins?_

**We only started dating just over a month ago at prom!**

_So?_

**I doubt we will get married...**

_So you don't want to get married to Fabian?_

**I do if he asked me now I would say yes but he won't...**

_Why wouldn't he?_

**I don't know he can get shy and nervous sometimes and it can annoy me at times but it's also a reason why I love him!**

_Awe!_

**Amber!**

_Sorry..._

Then it just gets boring" Alfie finished.

"Awe Fabian's blushing!" Mick laughed.

"Shut up!" Fabian yelled.

"So would you marry her?" Jerome asked going serious.

"Well yeah," Fabian said in a 'duh' voice blushing.

"Awe!" Alfie chirped.

"Alfie you sound like a girl," Mick stated. Just then the girls ran in and Mara ran upstairs to hers and Mick's room...

"What happened?" Fabian asked blushing.

_**So will Fabian ask Nina to marry him? Where was Joy? What is she planning? And who will take Mara's side? Mick? Jerome? Both? But why would Jerome? BECAUSE HE STILL MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! Or does he? Review...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey people thanks for the reviews but I have only just realised that people in America are getting season 2 on the 9**__**th**__** and people like me in Britain have to wait until March! So I will be watching it over youtube so I will try to finish this story in the next few days so that I can do AU stories that won't have anything to do with season 2 because people will know what happens after prom so I won't be able to write about that oh well! Here's the disclaimer!**_

_**Me: I do not nor have ever owned house of anubis...**_

_**Alfie: Do you own aliens?**_

_**Me: No... On with the story! Oh and this one is the start of POVs half way through!**_

Patricia told the boy's what had happened and well the boy's started to fight...

"So what if he's shy at least he _kisses_ Nina we never see you and Mara kiss it's more like you and Mara are only friends not dating!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Yeah but that's not the point! You never see me and Trixie kiss and we never see you and Amber kiss and we aren't shy so how does that mean we are cheating just because we don't kiss!" Jerome retorted.

"Yeah but how many times have you seen Mick do something for Mara? He just gets her to tutor him and Jerome you do hug Patricia and kiss her cheek like me with Amber but when have you seen Mick do that to Mara?" Alfie asked.

"I haven't..." Jerome mumbled.

"Ugh! Shut up and let us go apologise to Mara arguing won't solve anything!" Patricia yelled as the girls ran up stairs.

"Hey," Joy said walking into the room.

"Hi Joy," Jerome said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked.

"No one is in a mood for you to start flirting now just go do whatever Joy's do," Mick replied.

"Ooh my own species!" Joy squealed.

"Joy are you... drunk?" Fabian asked.

"Don't be silly fabes I'm not drunk!" Joy giggled.

"She's drunk," Alfie stated.

"Alfie come here and give Joy a kiss!" Joy said slurring her words.

"It's the middle of the day and she's drunk that's weird!" Jerome yelled.

"Ahh Joy get off me!" Alfie yelped then Amber rushed downstairs.

"JOY MERCER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GET OF _MY_ ALFIE!" Amber screamed and dragged Joy off of Alfie by her hair and slapped her.

"Thanks ambs," Alfie sighed

"No problem boo!" She exclaimed and kissed Alfie.

"Woah what happened down here?" Patricia asked gently kicking the unconscious Joy that was laying on the floor.

"She was drunk, she kissed Alfie, Amber slapped her," Mick said.

"Did you apologise?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah she forgives us..." Patricia replied.

"So before you all came me, Alfie, Mick and Fabian where having a very interesting conversation weren't we Fabian?" Jerome asked smirking, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh uh... Yeah..." He blushed.

"What were you talking about?" Nina asked sitting next to Fabian who blushed even harder.

"N-nothing," Fabian stuttered.

"Okay?" Nina said confused.

"Oh I read out a – OW! Fabian what was that for?" Alfie asked, Fabian had just stood on his foot.

"To get you to stop talking," Fabian said through gritted teeth though Jerome and Mick though where sat the furthest away from Fabian they smirked.

"What I believe Alfie was saying is that he read out a very interesting text messages off of one of the girls phones, very interesting conversation what was that part in the middle again? Mick?" Jerome asked.

"I believe it was something about ma-" Mick was cut off by Fabian running over to him and covering his mouth.

"About nothing!" Fabian exclaimed and dragged them upstairs.

"What were you thinking?" Fabian hissed as he pushed them into his room and locked it.

"Of embarrassing you," Jerome smirked.

"The girls will think we're pervs or something because we read that message," Fabian whispered.

While downstairs the girls were thinking about their text messages and if any of their conversations had part of it with a word starting with ma.

"I can't think of any I've sent," Mara said.

"Me either," Patricia stated. Nina and Amber shared a look before running upstairs into Amber's room.

"I can't believe they read it! It wasn't my phone I had it with me when we went shopping!" Nina hissed.

"It must be mine, I have a phone for texting and one for calls I must have left the one for texting here and Alfie must of found it!" Amber exclaimed.

"That means Fabian knows I want to marry him!" Nina stated.

"Yeah... I guess it does," Amber smiled.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't want to marry me! And thinks I'm some sort of freak!" Nina hissed.

"He does want to marry you! And he won't think you're a freak just because you want to marry him," Amber smiled.

"That doesn't help!" Nina said frustrated.

"Sorry," Amber said "Just act like you don't know what he's talking about,"

"Okay..." Nina nodded and they walked out of the room where they bumped into the boys.

"Uh Nina can I ask you something?" Fabian asked nervously.

"Uh... I just need to tell Amber something then I'll talk to you," Nina nodded and pulled Amber back into her room.

"He's gonna dump me!" Nina cried when they got into the room.

"No he won't he said _ask_ you something you don't _ask_ someone if they can dump you he might ask you to marry him!" Amber squealed pushing Nina out.

"Can we talk now?" Fabian asked nervously Nina nodded and they walked into their shared room.

"So what did you want to ask me," Nina said nervously.

"If you meant what you said in the text?" He asked.

"Which part?" Nina asked.

"That if I asked you to marry me you, would say yes straight away right?" Fabian asked.

"Mhmm," Nina nodded, blushing.

"Good," Fabian smiled.

"Good? You're not going to break up with me!" Nina asked relieved.

"What? No I would never break up with you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life," Fabian replied blushing.

"Ditto," Nina replied.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Back at you," Nina laughed.

"Uh so Nina if I was to ask you now to uh marry me what would you say?" Fabian asked.

"I would say yes, wait is this you asking me to marry you?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I called my parents and your Gran to see if I could and they said I could so... Will you Nina Martin like to marry me?" Fabian asked going down on one knee and giving her a ring.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Nina squealed as Fabian picked her up and began spinning her.

Fabian's POV

Yes!

I stopped spinning Nina and kissed her and she kissed back we were now snogging on the bed when we broke apart for air.

"I love you Fabian Rutter," She smiled.

"And I love you too Nina _Rutter_," I smirked; she just giggled and kissed my cheek.

"You're not just marrying me because of the text are you?" Nina asked going serious.

"No I've had the ring for weeks I just didn't know how to ask you," I replied.

"How did you get past air port security?" She asked.

"I told the security people I had it and they let me through," I smirked.

We then went downstairs and told everyone, they all seemed happy except for one...

Joy's POV

Ugh! Now my plan will never work! I could kill that American! She probably forced him!

"Ha, yeah right she probably forced him," I scoffed.

"Actually it was my own decision," Fabian stated.

"You keep telling yourself that fabes," I smiled.

"Oh just shut up Joy!" Jerome yelled.

"Why, It's a free country which means I can do this," I smirked and ran up to Fabian and kissed him, he didn't kiss back and was struggling but it's still a kiss when I pulled away I smirked.

"You did not just do that," Nina said.

"I did," I smirked sticking my tongue out.

"Why are you such a loon?" Amber asked.

"Loon? Loon? That's the best comeback you can come up with?" I scoffed.

"Whatever," Amber while said rolling her eyes.

"Joy get over yourself," Mara sighed.

"No one likes you," Patricia stated.

"This is not the last you have seen of Joy Mercer!" I declared as I stormed off. Time to think of a new plan! Ugh this will not be easy.

Nina's POV

I just stood there not moving, she will do anything to break me and Fabian up and I can't let her do that, I love Fabian and he loves me.

"Nina!" Amber yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You haven't moved in ages are you okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said forcing a smile the others nodded and went back to what they were doing, Fabian didn't he knew me and he knew I was lying.

"Nina?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm fine," I smiled sitting down he nodded and sat down beside me, he would defiantly question me about this later...

_**There it is! So Joy is on a rampage and Fabina are engaged! I will update again today btw! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey this is the second update of the day! Whoop!**_

_**Me: I don't own HOA! And no Mick you can NOT have any pie!**_

_**Mick: Darn... Well I guess this is the story... please?**_

_**Me: No!**_

Nina's POV

I was right! I was just getting ready for bed in the bathroom but before I came in here he said he wanted to ask me about earlier! I mean I can't just say I'm scared I faced a mystery and a maniac trying to kill us for crying out loud! I finished getting ready and walked into the bedroom part of the room.

"So ask away!" I smiled.

"You most definitely weren't fine, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing," I smiled.

"Nina," He said raising his eyebrows.

"Joy's up to something and I can tell it's not good," I said.

"Nina I love you, not Joy," He laughed putting his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I know," I sighed leaning my head back.

"You know you still have to pay me back," He smirked.

"Nope, I'll pay you back later Amber wants the girls to have a sleep over in the lounge," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"See you later!" I called and ran out of the room to meet Amber and the other girls.

Fabian's POV

I stood there dumbfounded as she walked out of the room, what just happened?

"Fabian?" Alfie asked poking his head around the door.

"Yes what's up?" I asked.

"Oh good Nina's not here, Jerome told me to tell you to meet in his room for a guys meeting," He stated. _**(AN: sorry this is totally not related to the story but my cat was just licking my X-Box should I be worried?) **_I nodded and walked over to Jerome's room.

"So what's this all about?" I asked.

"We will spy on the girls," Jerome said.

"Why?" Mick asked.

"Fabian have you ever wondered what happens in those girls sleepovers?" Alfie asked.

"No..." I replied.

"Well now we find out! We are gonna dress up as girls!" Alfie exclaimed.

"NO!" Mick and I yelled they just laughed and Alfie dragged us over to Amber's wardrobe where all her pyjamas where.

"Since it's a sleepover you have to wear pyjamas so put one on then we will find you a nice wig!" Alfie declared walking away with Jerome.

Ambers POV

I was giving Nina a facial and Mara was giving one to Patricia then we swapped so it was the other way round when four hideous girls in fashionable pyjamas walked in.

"Hey girls we got told that there was a party!" One of them said in a ridiculous voice he looked a lot like... _ALFIE!_

"Okay what are your names?" I asked.

"This is Fabiona that's Mickbecca, the tall one is Jeroma and I'm Alison yeah Alison!" 'Alison' said. Clearly Fabiona is Fabian Mickbecca is Mick and Jeroma is Jerome and Alison is Alfie I pulled Mara, Nina and Patricia away.

"That is obviously the boys," I whispered.

"Fabian looks funny," Nina laughed.

"Nina snap out of it and stop looking at Fabian you are blushing! They obviously came to crash the sleepover and find out what we do so let's play along..." I said mischievously they all nodded and we turned around.

Alfie's POV

As they turned around and began to whisper I turned the others around who looked angry.

"Fabiona?" Fabian asked.

"Mickbecca?" Mick asked.

"Jeroma? Could you be any more obvious you have the most normal name!" Jerome hissed.

"Sorry!" I said in defence and we turned around to see the girls.

Mara's POV

So Mickbecca tell me about your boyfriend?" I smirked.

"Oh I don't have one," 'she' said putting on a stupid high voice.

"Really?" I asked, Mick just nodded awkwardly.

Patricia's POV

"Jeroma why do you have a weird name?" I asked.

"Because 'Alison' isn't good at thinking names" 'Jeroma' mumbled in a girly voice.

"Sorry? Why did Alison pick out your name?" I asked.

"She is my cousin she kept begging my parents to call me Jeroma," He covered I bit my tongue to stop myself laughing and we thought Nina was a bad liar!

Amber's POV

"So uh 'Alison' do you like makeup?" I asked.

"I love it!" 'Alison' said trying to squeal.

"Ooh! Let's have make over's you put makeup on me first then I will put some on you!" I exclaimed.

"Okay," Now 'she' sounded scared. And so he should be trying to sneak into a girls only event!

Nina's POV

Oh darn this is sooo hard! I can't look Fabian in the eye I just know I will start to laugh or something!

"So Nina," 'she' began "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm engaged I have a fiancé," I smiled.

"What's he like is he hot?" Fabiona asked, 'she' really needs to work on her accent.

"Well he is-" That's all I could say before I started to laugh everyone looked at me and I looked back, Alfie had makeup on, Jerome looked really nervous and Mick looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but guys we all know it's you I mean Fabiona? Really guys?" I laughed.

"It was Jerome and Alfie's idea," Mick said taking of his wig. They all took of their wigs it was so funny because Fabian was in Pink pyjamas!

"You know, if you said no you wouldn't have to come," Jerome said.

"We did!" Fabian and Mick yelled .

_**There you go two more updates tomorrow and it's 11 days until my birthday! (it's the third of January here in England) Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY! So I know I said that I would update twice today but... You're only getting one update because I have tons of school work! I'm also listening to a song called 'A-Punk' by Vampire Weekend on a loop and I know it's quite an old song but I think it's awesome one of my favourites but I like Katy Perry and some others too!**_

_**Me: I don't own HOA!**_

_**Nina: WE GET IT!**_

_**Me: Don't sass me now on with the thing!**_

After the Boys went back upstairs the girls continued with their sleep over...

In the morning Alfie and Jerome had yet another idea...

"AHH THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!" Alfie yelled.

"AHH WHERE?" Amber screamed jolting straight up.

"THEY'RE ATTACKING FABIAN AND MICK!" Jerome yelled Nina, Mara and Patricia sighed while Amber screamed.

"AHH THERE WON'T BE A FABINA WEDDING!" Amber screamed.

"WHY?" Fabian yelled rushing down quickly.

"FABIAN YOU'RE OKAY!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be and why won't me and Nina be getting married?" He asked.

"The zombies where attacking you," Amber said.

"No they weren't and zombies?" Fabian stated looking confused.

"OH NO THEY MUST HAVE EATEN HIS BRAINS CAUSING HIM TO ONLY REMEMBER NINA AND ERASED THE ZOMBIE PARTS!" Alfie screamed.

"GET AWAY!" Amber screamed slapping Fabian.

"OW AMBER!" Fabian yelled.

"GET AWAY ZOMBIE TAKE NINA INSTEAD!" Amber yelled pushing Nina into Fabian.

"OH NO NINA HAS BECOME A ZOMBIE!" Jerome yelled.

"NINA IS FABIANS ZOMBIE BRIDE! OMG! ZOMBIES GETTING MARRIED! OMG MY BAF IS A ZOMBIE! NOOOOO!" Amber yelled.

"BAF?" Everyone asked.

"Best American Friend," Amber smiled. "OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT NINA AND FABIAN ARE ZOMBIES!"

"Where not zombies Amber, Jerome and Alfie tricked you," Nina sighed sitting down with Fabian.

"Oh..." She sighed. "Seriously guys' why would you do that!"

"Thought it was funny," Jerome laughed.

"WHO PUT SPRAY CHEESE IN MY TOOTHPASTE?" Mick yelled running downstairs. Alfie and Jerome slowly raised their hands.

"Us," Alfie smiled.

"You are so gonna get it later," Mick growled and walked upstairs.

"I'll go help Mick with de-cheesing his toothpaste," Mara sighed and ran upstairs, everyone was in pyjamas except Jerome.

"Uh I'm gonna get changed," Fabian said kissing Nina's cheek and going upstairs. Alfie soon followed.

"Let's get changed too Amber you coming neens?" Patricia asked.

"No I'm gonna make some breakfast," Nina smiled and walked into the kitchen Jerome followed her.

"So what are you making?" He asked.

"Toast," Nina laughed as she put toast in the toaster. Just then Jerome kissed her for a second then pulled away.

"What the hell Jerome!" Nina hissed and slapped him before running upstairs crying forgetting the toast. She ran up to her room and pushed Fabian out of it then through a t-shirt at him and locked the door and began to cry.

Nina's POV

Why would Jerome do that! He's dating Patricia! Oh god I have to tell her and Fabian! But what if they think I'm the one who kissed Jerome!

I sat there and cried for about an hour and a half I feel like I've cheated on Fabian!

"Nina please can I come in?" Fabian asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"What have I done?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I cried.

"Then why can't I come in?" He asked, I sighed and opened the door and pulled him in the room and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"Why are you sorry," He asked wiping my tears with his thumb.

"I-I can't tell you!" I cried.

"Nina you can tell me anything," He smiled.

"Jerome kissed me!" I sobbed.

"What?" He frowned "Did you want him to?"

"No he asked me what I was making for breakfast I said toast I put the bread in the toaster and he kissed me for a second and pulled away and I slapped him!" I explained.

"You did nothing wrong," He said pulling me close.

"I feel like I cheated on you," I cried.

"You didn't," He sighed.

"Jerome can't kiss," I laughed but then began to cry again.

"Have you told Patricia?" He asked.

"No I slapped him and ran up here pushed you out and cried," I replied sniffling he wiped my tears again with his thumb and kissed my fore head.

"You need to," He whispered.

"I can't it took ages for us to set her up with that _slimeball_," I said.

"Nina she needs to know," He whispered.

"I can't what if she thinks I'm lying?" I asked.

"Yeah but she will be even more upset when she find out after I've beaten him up. One because we didn't tell her and two because she didn't get a chance to beat him up first," He said.

"You're gonna beat him up?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah," He said.

"Don't Fabian then you'll just stoop to his level," I said.

"Okay, only because you told me not to," He sighed and I kissed his cheek.

Amber's POV

Fabian went up to see Nina half an hour ago, she has been crying her eye out who knows why!

"Hey why do you think Nina's crying?" I asked.

"No idea," Jerome mumbled.

"You sure?" I aksed.

"Y-yeah positive," He said nervously.

"You don't sound sure," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Jerome?" Patricia asked placing a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

"What happened dude?" Alfie asked.

"Err I kinda k-kissed her," He said.

"WHAT!" Me and Patricia yelled then he was knocked out unconscious on the floor.

"Who would want to kiss him?" Mick muttered. "No offence Patricia,"

"None taken," She replied sarcastically.

"When people say 'no offence' you still fell offended," Mara sighed.

"So where will Jerome sleep?" Alfie asked.

"In Joy's old room," I said and skipped off.

Joy's POV

Perfect I've been watching them and 'patrome' have broken up! Now I can have Jerome and I never have to bother with 'fabina'! So Jerome will be sleeping in my 'old' room, they actually thought I left! Now I can go to mine and Jerome's room well it's kinda ours...

Fabian's POV

I can't believe Jerome would do this? He knows I love Nina and that she loves me! I really want to punch him but I promised Nina I wouldn't...

I was just holding Nina in my arms she had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago she looks so beautiful when she sleeps she looks beautiful all the time.

"Fabian..." She said in her sleep then smiled, I kissed her forehead and moved some hair from her face.

"NO! GET OFF ME! FABIAN HELP!" She yelled still sleeping.

"Nina wake up," I said shaking her gently.

"Fabian!" She gasped and hugged me.

"You where talking you said 'NO! GET OFF ME! FABIAN HELP!' What where you dreaming of?" I asked.

"It's a long story..." She said and began telling her dream.

"We were at the altar getting married then after the party we went on a honeymoon in France we were in a lovely hotel when Jerome barged in and grabbed me I screamed for you to help me but he shot you..." She whispered.

"That will never happen," I said and kissed her passionately on the lips for ten second.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise," I replied and kissed her again. "Four-hundred and ninety-eight left," I smirked.

"What about the other times we kissed?" she asked.

"They didn't count," I replied and kissed her again.

"Four-hundred and ninety-seven," She laughed and kissed me, very soon we were snogging on the bed.

Patricia's POV

I cannot believe Jerome! As I stood up I stepped over him, still unconscious and walked upstairs to say that I knocked Jerome out I walked straight into Fabian and hers room and they where snogging on the bed.

"I'll come back later," I sighed and walked out.

"Hey people talk to me so I get that image out of my head," I said walking into the living room.

"What image?" Mick asked.

"Fabian and Nina snogging on the bed," I said.

"Just snogging?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie will you stop saying that! Why would you even think that _again_?" Amber asked.

"I don't know but where they because if she-" I cut him off.

"They were _just _snogging!" I clarified.

"Oh well... Okay..." He sighed.

_**DRAMA! Okay so review and let me just say I am against JERINA and FOY because JERINA will never happen and FOY because Fabian has promised his heart to Nina!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi thanks for all the amazing reviews! My phone does no longer work but on the bright side I only have one piece of homework due in for tomorrow! And that homework is measuring boxes and my P.E teacher kept swearing at us! WTH any way I should probably do the disclaimer...**_

_**Me: I do not own the house of Anubis!**_

_**Joy: I know.**_

_**Me: whatever no one likes you! On with the story!**_

That night when everyone was asleep an unconscious Jerome woke up.

"Ugh, Patricia I'm sorry," He mumbled as he sat up and noticed that it was night time, he stood up and rubbed his head and saw a note on the couch it said:

'You have to sleep in Joy's old room now ~ Amber'

Jerome trudged up the stairs and into Joy's 'old' room.

"Hello Jerome," Joy smirked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's my room," She replied.

"No it's your old room," He said.

"They only _thought_ I left," She smirked.

"Oh," He mumbled then Joy slammed her lips on his and he kissed back but what they didn't know a certain someone was watching them...

* * *

><p>"Come on Patricia get up!" Nina said walking into Patricia's room where Patricia lay crying. "What happened?"<p>

"Last night I thought I heard Jerome go into Joy's room because we thought she had left so I went to apologise for punching him so we could maybe get back together but I saw Jerome and Joy kiss and now I'm not sorry for punching that inconsiderate jerk," Patricia cried.

"Oh Patricia I'm sorry," Nina said hugging Patricia.

"Sorry," Patricia sniffled.

"Why?" Nina asked confused.

"I got some snot on your top," Patricia replied.

"Eww that's gross," Nina laughed.

"I said I was sorry," Patricia half smiled.

"Patricia everything will be okay, now meet me at the top of the stairs after getting changed and I need to put a new top on," Nina smiled and walked out to change her top. Patricia sighed and got up she knew that Nina would make her go downstairs even if that meant dragging her, she quickly got changed and met Nina at the top of the stairs. They walked down and Patricia glared at Jerome when she noticed his arm was around Joy but he wore a frown and Joy a smile.

"Nina I can't be in the same room as... _them_..." Patricia whispered and shot a glare at Joy.

"Patricia, just ignore them and come on you're going to the beach with me, Fabian, Amber and Alfie just a sibuna day," Nina smiled. They walked to the beach where there was three tents set up.

"Uh what's with the tents?" Patricia asked.

"Well today the tide won't come in very far and as Fabian's –" Nina smiled at him "– calculated that the tide will only reach until the end of the pier," Nina explained.

"One problem I don't have my swim stuff with me," Patricia stated.

"Amber has just gone up to the house and is gathering you some stuff," Alfie said.

"And since we never initiated Jerome he doesn't get to come," Fabian smiled.

"Even if we had he would have been kicked out," Nina added.

"Okay..." Patricia nodded.

Jerome's POV

Joy follows me like a lost puppy just because we snogged once it doesn't mean I want to go out with her I mean for Fabian it was two days after prom when he asked Nina! And during those two days things where very awkward... But now they're about to get married!

"So we'll have five children," Joy began but I zoned out after that and looked out the window where Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Amber and Patricia where out on the beach eating a picnic and splashing in the sea, Patricia looked truly happy...

"You're not even listening!" Joy yelled and slapped me.

"S-sorry honey what where you saying?" I asked through gritted teeth I hate this!

"Much better and I was just saying if we should live in a beach house or a pent house?" She asked.

"It's up to you," I mumbled.

"I think pent house," Joy said or as I am now going to refer to her as IT! What was I thinking when I kissed Nina?

Nina's POV

I ran into the sea with Fabian when I stood on something. And that something was sharp.

"Ow!" I yelled and fell over my foot was bleeding I must have hurt it on a shell or something.

"Nina what happened?" Fabian asked looking at my foot.

"I think I stood on a shell," I said as Fabian picked me up bridal style and carried me to where our tents where set up he put me down and got out the medical kit we had brought.

"What happened?" Amber asked as she, Alfie and Amber approached.

"Stood on a shell a really sharp shell," I said, Fabian cleaned it and put a water proof plaster on my foot.

"It looked awful," Amber commented, I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Fabian's shoulder he was now sitting next to me. The others went back to the ocean and I sighed.

"Fabian go with them," I said.

"But you'll be all alone," He sighed.

"Yes but I want to read so off you go," I laughed and shooed him away, then I realised I hadn't brought a book... I knew Fabian had one but that was on computational science I sighed and picked it up, it looked like it was in another language. Fabian turned around and laughed.

"You forgot your book didn't you?" He asked amused.

"Yeah and what language is this?" I asked.

"English, you're holding it upside down," He laughed, I blushed and turned it the right way up and began to read.

*Half a page later*

How does Fabian understand this! It's so complicated! I doubt even Mara will understand this it took me twenty minutes to comprehend one word you're probably thinking I'm becoming like Amber but you wouldn't if you knew that dreaded word...

_**This was a rubbish chapter I think but you know review as you please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey readers and fellow writers! Today I think I might do a triple update... Am gonna answer some reviews and stuff...**_

_**Amberrox145: What do you mean by 'making fabina take it up a level'? Just pm me!**_

_**And a shout out to Fabina43va!**_

_**Me: I don't own house of Anubis. :'(**_

_**Amber: Don't cry it will smudge your mascara!**_

_**Me: I'm not wearing mascara at the moment... anyway on with the story!**_

An hour later Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Patricia came back and Nina was only on page ten! 'Who reads this type of stuff, scratch that who _understands_ this type of stuff? I'm used to the science we do at school this is not that type of science!' she thought it was about half past six at night.

"Hey neens what page you get to?" Fabian asked.

"Ten..." Nina mumbled.

"What?" He asked smirking.

"Fabian we all know she said ten are you deaf?" Amber asked.

"Never mind... So how's your foot?" Fabian asked.

"It's all better now! I think..." Nina laughed.

"Maybe her alien friends helped to make it better," Alfie commented.

"Alfie there are no aliens!" Patricia stated.

"Yeah explain the sightings and area 51," Alfie smirked.

"Alfie its planet 51 and it's a movie," Amber sighed.

"No Amber area 51 is a military base in America very top secret," Nina supplied.

"Oh," Amber sighed.

"And like Nina said military base not alien base," Patricia sighed.

"Actually it is also used for UFO and conspiracy stories," Nina said.

"See they actually found one as well this proves it!" Alfie exclaimed putting his hand up to Nina so she could high-five it.

"No, for all we know it could have been one of the aircrafts they test that crashed, no one really knows," Nina sighed.

"Except people at area 51 they also have alien technology!" Alfie exclaimed.

"ENOUGH WITH THE ALIENS!" Patricia yelled.

"Fine," Alfie grumbled. "Just because Jerome kissed Nina and Jerome is now dating Joy, doesn't mean you have to take it out on us,"

"Alfie!" Nina, Fabian and Amber hissed as she ran into a tent crying.

"Sorry but it's true," Alfie sighed.

"I'll go and check on her," Nina said getting up.

"I think she just needs to calm down," Fabian whispered in her ear she nodded and sat down next to Fabian on the sand.

"Hey let's play a game!" Amber squealed.

"NO!" They all replied they honestly didn't want to play truth or dare again with Amber she would make it last for hours! They all went to get changed into their pyjamas as it was getting darker then they all talked on the beach with flash lights for a bit longer.

Jerome's POV

I feel awful! Patricia never wants to see me again Joy is a nut case and well Mick and Mara won't talk to me either and when they do it's something like 'you should be ashamed' or '_slimeball_' but that second one usually comes from Mick more.

"Jerome get me some hot chocolate NOW!" Joy yelled.

"Coming right up," I sighed and faked a smile as I went into the kitchen. I noticed that Joy couldn't see me from the living room and crept out the door and onto the beach, this is really risky I slowly approached the tents and heard crying in one of them.

"Good night fabina!" Amber giggled, I heard footsteps, the unzipping of a tent then Amber wishing good night to Alfie, I poked my head around the tent the crying was coming from and saw Fabian and Nina kissing that means Patricia's crying.

"So Nina where do you want to get married?" Fabian asked. Yuck all this fabina stuff makes me want to throw up!

"Anywhere's fine as long as I'm with you," Nina smiled and kissed Fabians cheek. Which that lead to him kissing her and then a full on snogging session! What seemed like forever they finally pulled apart and went into their tent, I slowly walked to the front of Patricia's tent and opened it up the crawled inside.

"Hey Trixie," I smiled.

"Hey? You kiss Nina, snog Joy and all I get is 'hey'?" She asked sounding angry, as I expected like I said this was risky!

"I don't know why I kissed Nina, but Joy kissed me, I never agreed to be her boyfriend and she just orders me about, I want you back Patricia," I said. She thought for a while before giving her answer.

"No," She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't _want_ you back... I _need_ you," She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you for the second chance," I said into her hair.

Nina's POV

Me and Fabian where in our tent making out until I pulled away and heard this 'Hey? You kiss Nina, snog Joy and all I get is 'hey'?' Please don't tell me Jerome is there.

"What's up?" Fabian asked kissing my neck.

"I think Jerome's in there," I sighed.

"He might be apologising to Patricia," He said before kissing my lips, I immediately deepened the kiss and tangled my fingers in Fabian's hair and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Nina, I love you," He whispered to me.

"I love you too" I giggled and pulled him back into the kiss...

_**So do we want a fabina baby? No they have not had 'it' yet they were making out do we not want a baby but for them to have 'it' sorry I just don't like writing that word because I had a lesson about it today though my class has already learned about it but still! What will Joy do when she finds out about patrome? I think that fabina will do 'it' but Nina won't get pregnant but tell me in the review for later chapters okay?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey my second update!**_

_**Me: I don't own house of anubis!**_

_**Aubergine: YOU OWN ME YOUR OC!**_

_**Me: WTH you're not my OC! On with the story...**_

Fabian's POV

Last night was amazing! Me and Nina snogged or 'made out' as she would say for half an hour! NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED!

"Morning neens," I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Morning Fabian," She yawned.

"AHH!" Me and Nina jolted right up and poked our heads out the tent, where Amber was screaming because she saw Jerome and Patricia kissing in the ocean.

"Amber," I sighed.

"Yes Fabian how can I help you?" She asked looking towards me.

"Nothing," I replied and put my head back in the tent and pulled Nina onto my lap.

"So how many kisses do I owe you now?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"None," I replied.

"What do you mean none last I remember–" She began.

"Snogging for half an hour? I'm sure that pays it all off," I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I cannot believe Patricia got back together with Jerome after everything he did," Nina sighed.

"You mean kissing you?" I asked.

"Yeah and he made out with Joy then dated her for about half of yesterday," She replied.

"I wonder what she'll do when she finds out," I wondered aloud.

"JEROME CLARKE WHAT IS THIS!" Joy screeched.

"Does that answer your question?" Nina asked giggling we once again poked our heads out of the tent to see Patricia and Jerome in front of Patricia's tent kissing.

"Me kissing my new girlfriend," Jerome replied.

"You can't have to girlfriends pick one me or that slut!" Joy demanded.

"I choose Patricia and she's not a slut I think you've mistaken her with yourself," Jerome retorted kissing Patricia's cheek.

"UGH!" Joy yelled then glanced at me and Nina.

"What are you looking at?" Joy asked glaring at us but mostly at Nina.

"Joy I swear if you try to break up Nina and Fabian I'll –" Amber began but got cut off by Joy.

"You'll what? You don't scare me Millington," Joy snorted.

"Just what I thought she is half pig," Alfie said laughing.

"Alfie you just go back to whichever planet you came from because you aren't from Earth!" Joy screamed.

"Joy that's low," I said.

"You know what else is low? That you're actually marrying the American! Look at her! Why have her when you can have me?" Joy asked and with that Nina went back into the tent and I heard her cry and that broke my heart.

"I love Nina, not you," replied.

"She's paying you to marry her isn't she?" Joy snorted.

"No, I'm marrying her because I love her!" I yelled and went back into the tent to comfort Nina.

"You okay?" I asked pulling her into a hug.

"Why can't she leave us alone?" She asked still crying.

"I wish I knew," I replied and kissed her fore head.

Joy's POV

"I cannot believe you made Nina cry!" Amber yelled.

"Oh shut up Barbie!" I yelled.

"No Joy you shut up and listen we are sick and tired of your pathetic little games!" Amber began.

"You ruin mine and Patricia's relationship I even think you put something in my coffee because before that I don't remember any urge to want to kiss Nina!" Jerome added.

"Joy, you are not popular, you are not nice but you know what you are?" Patricia asked rhetorical obviously. "You're a bully!"

"You say things to people and eventually you'll have no friends and no family that want to talk to you because you drive them away," Alfie said.

"Wow who knew you could be so deep?" Amber squealed and kissed Alfie.

And it was then I realised that I didn't have anyone because I _had _driven them away and now they hate me... I feel ashamed. NOT! HA LIKE _I'M_ GOING TO LET _THEM_ WIN! NO FREAKING WAY! AND THEY BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN 'CAUSE I'M ON A RAMPAGE!

Nina's POV

I fell asleep in Fabian's arms while I was still crying and had an awful dream it was like the last one but it was different.

_*Nina's Dream*_

_I was in a white wedding dress stood in a field smiling at Fabian who smiled back at me. He put a ring on my finger and I put one on his. We then set off on our honeymoon only this time it was to Egypt. We settled into the hotel and did 'it' and then the next day I threw up I bought a pregnancy test and it came back positive Fabian was overjoyed and the next day we went to visit the pyramids we got took on a rare tour into one of them there was something weird about the tour guide she looked like Joy when we reached part of the tomb she took the others one way while me and Fabian went another except this time the man looked like Rufus. He lead us into the main chamber of the tomb where the mummy was then Joy appeared with none of the others we began to get worried then Rufus said he'd kill Fabian if I didn't get in the sarcophagus I was crying and Fabian was begging me not to do it I said I had to and reluctantly got inside the casket just before they locked me in Fabian ran to me and kissed me then when they closed the door I heard a bang they had shot Fabian too_

_*End of Dream*_

I jolted up and grabbed onto Fabian and began crying.

"What happened?" He asked. "You where talking again..."

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered.

"Please Nina, I love you and worry about you," He whispered kissing my cheek. I slowly began to explain my dream missing out some parts even at the end he seemed upset,

"You don't think it's real do you?" I choked out through my tears.

"No it's just shocking," He replied before kissing me softly on the lips.

"What if it is though?" I asked.

"Nina it, it's just a dream it's probably because of the stress Joy's been putting you through, when the stress goes you will probably have the dream again and everything will be perfect," He replied. And he was right because we hadn't seen anything or heard anything from Joy and I had the dream and no one died and it went perfect. I walked into mine and Fabian's room where Mick said Fabian was and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You were right last night I had the ream again and it went perfect!" I giggled.

"Good," he replied and kissed me back. Then I realised something.

"You have no shirt on," I stated.

"Well sorry for being in the middle of getting changed when you kissed me," He laughed.

"Oh yeah," I laughed quietly and kissed him and then we were making out and then well you get it...

_**DUN DUN DUN...**_

_**Okay so I was thinking I don't think Nina should get pregnant just because and Joy is plotting something again! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**My THIRD update of the day! WHOOP! This also includes the wedding and Joy's plot is revealed! Also this is the final chapter but I will make more stories! WEDDING DRESS ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**Me: I don't own HOA!**_

Fabian's POV

I woke up and looked at Nina, it all came back to me. I gently shook her.

"I'm tired," She grumbled then blushed remembering what happened, causing me to blush too.

"Did that really happen?" She asked.

"Yes, and before you say anything that was the greatest night of my life," I said blushing.

"Same here," She blushed and kissed me. We got up got changed and walked downstairs.

"Nina!" Amber squealed.

"Hi Amber..." Nina said confused.

"We have to go back to England early why you ask because we have a wedding to plan!" Amber squealed. So I should expect that anything pink is something Nina doesn't have a choice on...

Amber's POV

Yay! I get to help plan the fabina wedding! Fabian looks worried and so does Nina.

"Why do you both look worried?" I asked.

"We just don't want any pink," Nina said.

"Oh okay! Yellow will do just fine!" I said and began my planning.

Jerome's POV

Great if Amber's planning this it will be something like what she wants her wedding to be, guess the dress code will be something pink or die.

"Oh okay! Yellow will do just fine!" Amber said I guess they talked her out of pink just not yellow... I feel sooo sorry for Alfie.

*Three Months Later*

Nina's POV

Me and Fabian just got married and where heading out of the chapel when we saw Joy I hadn't seen her since Hawaii.

"YOU SLUT!" She screamed. "YOU FORCED HIM TO DO THIS!" She yelled then everyone but the people from Anubis house and mine and Fabian's family began to believe her. I was about to cry I knew then people came up to me and glared Fabian kept yelling for them to go away and we got in the car.

"Why did she have to come back today of all days?" I asked Fabian just shrugged and kissed me. We went to our wedding party and everyone minus the people who believed Joy where here. Me and Fabian danced, kissed, danced some more, then kissed a lot more! Finally everything was perfect...

_**I don't really like this one but ya know... sorry about the ending... I'm not good at them...**_


End file.
